Friend or Foe
by Dovahkin63
Summary: What happens when Rosalie Hale is surprised that her mate is not human and not normal by human or supernatural standards? Can Rosalie and Bella overcome the beasts coming their way? Who or what are behind these attacks on Bella? Can Bella accept that she is the Chosen One, the protector of the portal between realms and how does Rosalie fit in? -Non human Bella-Alternate Universe-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

Rosalie Hale has never tasted human blood. Even when she killed Royce and his friends, she refused to have her murders blood in her system. She was angry in her new life, not because of what she was but because of what was taken from her. The things she wanted and could no longer have, the lies, the seclusion from people. As a human she had been told countless times that she was beautiful. In this new life it stopped meaning anything to her. She learned that beauty was on the inside and that as a human her vainness had kept her from seeing the truth, the reality of what she had let herself be put into. Over the years she has tried to see the beauty in herself but it always ended with countless broken mirrors and so much pent up anger. At least that was until she walked into the cafeteria at Forks high school, their current and favorite home.

Rumors of a new student had been circulating for weeks and supposedly the only truth of it was that the student was the chief of police's daughter, Bella Swan. Rosalie didn't pay much attention after that but Alice seemed to think this girl would be the answer to all of Rosalie's problems. She talked about the girl as if she knew her and Rosalie wouldn't doubt she did. The little pixie was a seer after all and she had probably been having visions of the girl for months before the rumors began.

So when she walked into the cafeteria and the new girl was sitting with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber she wasn't surprised. She passed by their table as Jessica's voice carried to her ears.

"So the big one is Emmett Cullen and he's like with Rosalie Hale, the resident Ice Queen of Forks. The short one is Alice Cullen and she with the one who looks like he's in pain, Jasper Hale. He's Rosalie's twin brother but he was held back a year. Then there's Edward, the one with red hair that looks like he's out of some magazine that he models for."

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk as she walked with Emmett to their usual table. She enjoyed when new people would look at her unnerving outside appearance and be speechless. It satisfied her in a way that she had never felt when she was human. She was curious what the new girl thought as she sat beside Emmett and glanced over at her.

She froze.

The girl was staring at her with the most gorgeous bright icy blue eyes Rosalie had ever seen. Pure white hair hung down passed her shoulders, a black streak on the right side standing out vibrantly against the thick white. Her defined cheekbones had Rosalie wondering if the girl ate enough. Her long sleeve black shirt was baggy on her and Rosalie gasped quietly as the need to know what was underneath the cotton fabric surged to the front of her mind. The girls head angled slightly as a frown pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Emmett leaned over and whispered so low for only her to hear, "You okay?"

She watched the girl across the room tense as Emmett leaned even closer and her bright eyes began to darken slightly. She felt a thrill run down her spine as the girl glared at Emmett for a moment before standing and moving swiftly out of the cafeteria. As she passed the cool air brushed across Rosalie's face like a caress and the most delicious scent of mangos and fresh rain filled her entire body.

A primal hunger awoke inside of her and she wanted to go after the girl. The beast inside clawed at her chest to break free and take the girl, claim her as its own. This girl was hers and no one was going to deny her of that. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, too tightly causing it to fracture. She refused to give in to the monster that was screaming in her mind to get the girl. Whether to fuck her or kill her, she didn't know and at the moment she didn't want to find out.

She needed control. She has worked very hard over the last eighty years to gain that control and for this strange girl to strip her of that in only a few moments, it was inexcusable. Anger began to replace the desire as she seethed over the loss of control the girl had elicited in her. No one had ever made her lose control like this and it frightened her beyond reason. Anger simmered under her skin as the thoughts swirled in her mind over and over.

'_Mine! Claim! Protect!'_

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, ignoring the voice that screamed and pleaded. She would not lose control over a human for any reason. Her eyes snapped open as Alice sat beside her and tapped her arm.

"So?"

Rosalie clenched her teeth for a moment then asked, "So what?"

Alice sighed exaggeratedly, "How was it seeing your mate for the first time?"

Rosalie's jaw dropped and she stared at her pixie sister as the voice growled inside her mind, '_Mine! Claim! Mate!' _This human was her mate?

She glared at her sister, "You've been talking about her for months and you couldn't tell me?"

Alice grinned, "Your reaction was priceless so I couldn't deny you of that."

A growl rolled from Rosalie's lips and Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and further away from Rosalie. He could feel her anger and it was dark, something he hadn't felt since his time with Maria. He grimaced as the thought crossed his mind and Edward frowned at him with his head cocked to the side. Jasper gave him a small smile and sent him a reassuring smile.

Rosalie shook her head as she read Jasper's thoughts, "I'm sorry Jasper."

He smiled at her, "No problem."

Rosalie glanced at Edward as he thought, '_Rosalie? Could you hear her thoughts?'_

Rosalie shook her head at him, '_No. I thought it was just me._'

'_I've never come across someone I can't read. Have you?'_

'_No._'

Rosalie spent the rest of lunch wondering exactly who or what the new girl was. The fact that neither her nor Edward could read her made her intrigue as to why. Edward nodded as he followed along with her thoughts.

Sometimes it was hard to be a mind reader and to live with another mind reader. They tried so desperately to give each other space and privacy but it wasn't easy. When Carlisle had turned her and she awoke she could hear Edward shouting in the other room from where she was. It was terrifying enough awaking after she had been murdered but to hear the shouts of someone who so desperately did not want her there was worse. When she found out he hadn't been saying anything she and Edward had formed a bond.

They understood how hard it was for the other to exist and know what everyone around them was thinking. He had apologized many times over the years and was happy that he had someone who understood what he had been dealing with, the rage and pain he felt on a daily basis because of his "gift". They confided in each other and for her he was the only one that could ever understand what she was truly thinking and vise versa.

Then when she found Emmett alone and dying as a bear tried to finish him off she knew he was important. His thoughts had been so caring as he lye dying in the woods. Thinking of his mother and how was she going to survive without him. She held him in her arms as he bled and ran to Carlisle. As soon as Emmett woke up they had formed a friendship to last through time. Edward was on his crusade to kill rapist and murders at the time so having Emmett around was a relief in a way. With him she had found that she could control her "gift". Emmett helped her learn how to shut it off but at times when her emotions were high it couldn't be turned off. Edward still couldn't do it.

When Edward had returned he took one look at Emmett and told Carlisle he wouldn't leave again. Rosalie was happy for them. Alice and Jasper had found them and Alice's energy couldn't be avoided. She was so happy all of the time and when Rosalie had asked her why Alice had shrugged.

"I don't remember anything about my human life. Why dwell on it?"

That one sentence was all it took for them all to accept Alice and Jasper into their lives. Alice is the sister that Rosalie always wanted, short with a bubbly personality and not a care as to how people saw her. They had grown close in the years they had been together and Jasper had been, to an extent, a huge relief. His "gift" as an empath came in handy for many different situations, especially when she and Edward got into their infamous arguments. He would send out calming waves as Esme settled the argument.

She glanced at Edward and he smiled brightly at her as the memories floated across her mind and he watched them play out, just as he remembered them. She smiled at him for a moment as the bell rang and then headed to biology class with Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

All through biology Rosalie thought about what Alice had said, combined with the fact that her instincts were in overdrive because her mate was so close, she was having difficulty focusing on anything else. She was so focused on her thoughts as she sat in AP English she was surprised when someone pulled out the chair next to her, no one ever sat next to her. They knew better. She turned to snap at the person and her breath caught in her throat as the new girl sat beside her, stiffly.

Rosalie swallowed the venom that pooled in her mouth and focused on the front of the room. The girls scent enveloped her and she regretted the small intake of air she allowed herself. The smell of fresh rain and mangos filled her body with a peaceful warmth that she hadn't felt before, even when she was human or at least from what human memories she did have.

Halfway through class the teacher called on the very tense girl beside her, "Bella, you have studied Romeo and Juliet in Phoenix already. What passage stands out the most to you?"

Rosalie met the girls' eyes and was slowly drawn into the swirling blue depths as Bella spoke softly. Her voice was like silk that encompassed and caressed her, and Rosalie couldn't help the arousal that stirred inside her, "My only love sprung from my only hate, to early seen unknown, and known to late. Prodigious birth of love is it to me that I must love a loathed enemy."

The room was silent for a moment while Bella's words caused quite a few reactions in the students around them and the teacher had to clear her throat before speaking as her face turned red, "That's very specific Bella."

Rosalie held Bella's gaze as the girl nodded, "Love is a force that can and does move to fast. Romeo and Juliet prove that in so many ways."

Bella finally looked away from Rosalie and Rosalie let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as her body ached to touch the girl. Bella stood quickly and moved swiftly out the door as the bell rang, leaving Rosalie, and half the classroom, to sit lost in thought.

She didn't see Bella for the rest of the school day and it frustrated her. She wanted to see her, to talk to her, to get to know her and yet she didn't want to even attempt to deal with the emotions that surrounded this girl. She stood beside her red BMW as she waited for her siblings and spotted Bella crossing the parking lot with Angela Weber, speaking so quietly that Rosalie couldn't hear a word they were saying. Jealousy jumped up and bit her in the ass as anger boiled beneath her skin. Why was Angela Weber so close to Bella when she supposedly just moved here?

'_And why the hell am I so fucking jealous of it?' _

Alice skipped up to her with Jasper in toe and grinned, "So I see English was interesting."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Stay out of my future Alice."

A growl rolled across the parking lot as the smell of wet dog met their noses. Rosalie looked over at Bella and saw her standing slightly in front of Angela, protectively with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as the defined muscles in Bella's arms rolled with every small movement she made, as if she were a snake coiling reading to strike. Her stance was firm and Rosalie wondered why the girl was reacting this way. It made her anxious.

Edward appeared next to Alice and frowned, "It's the wolves from the reservation. They are here to talk to the new girl."

"Bella." Rosalie instantly corrected and Edward raised his eyebrows at her in question, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. She ignored him.

They watched as one of the tall lanky boys jumped out of the back of the old rusted pickup and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. A fierce guttural growl ripped from Rosalie's chest uncontrollably as the dog spun her in a circle with laughter echoing across the lot. The others in the truck glared at Rosalie and her family while Bella spoke to the dog.

"You grew Jake." Bella said with a smile.

The boy bobbed his head happily, "So did you. Last time I saw you, we were jumping around trees like monkeys."

Bella chuckled, "Don't forget the mud pies my dog."

The boy laughed, "Awe your just a pussycat now Bells."

Bella punched his arm and Rosalie felt satisfaction while the boy rubbed his arm as she crossed her arms over her chest, continuing to watch the interaction between them and ignoring Jasper's questioning, yet grinning gaze.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Bella asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Just checking in, seeing how your first day went." He glanced over at Rosalie and she tensed at his accusing look.

Suddenly Bella had a hold of the front of his shirt and slammed his back against the rusted pickup he had arrived in. Arousal rolled down Rosalie's spine and dropped right into her designer jeans as she watched her mate nearly strangle the dog.

Bella's voice was dark and a flood of danger rolled off of her in thick waves, "Look at her like that again and I'll neuter you, my friend."

Jacob frowned before shoving Bella backwards. Rosalie took an automatic step forward but Emmett grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You can't be serious Bella. You know what they are." The boy said angrily as his body began to shake.

Bella pushed Angela towards her car, "Angela, go home."

Angela nodded and quickly slipped into her car and left the parking lot. Rosalie's eyes scanned the area and were shocked to see they were the only ones left, everyone else had left already. She jerked her arm free of Emmett's grasp as her eyes narrowed at Bella and the shaking wolf.

"Jacob you don't see the whole picture. Just parts of it and I'm not like you. I don't see every vampire I meet as an enemy, especially ones with golden eyes." Bella said as she put space between her and Jacob.

A growl ripped from the boy as his head jerked in Rosalie's direction and suddenly a large reddish colored wolf was launching at her from across the lot. A roar echoed around all of them, the power of it like a command, as a blur of white slammed into the wolf and they both rolled towards the rusted pickup. The other occupants of the truck jumped out as the massive creatures rolled towards them at a high rate of speed, shifting quickly. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as the two creatures hit the side of the pickup knocking it onto its side and the blur of white backed towards Rosalie. She could feel an intense pull towards the massive beast in front of her as it turned slightly. She gasped as the white tigers head turned to look directly at her and she was staring into bright icy blue eyes.

Bella's eyes.

The wolf shook itself as it stood and a series of furious growls and snarls came from it. The tiger stood tall, almost towering over the wolf and a low rumbling growl started in her chest. Rosalie took the pause to look closer at the tiger and noticed something she didn't expect to be there. She swallowed hard as she shook her head and refocused on the two creatures. She could feel the power rolling off of Bella as the growl deepened. Bella was firm in her stance as she kept herself between Rosalie and the wolves until a large black wolf appeared on the edge of the woods.

All the wolves looked at it before they were hurriedly shoving their heads into the truck, flipping it back onto its wheels and Jacob huffed in Bella's direction. The three wolves from the truck shifted and jumped back inside, speeding away as quick as the rusted bucket of bolts would allow.

Edward appeared beside Rosalie as he spoke, "Jacob is demanding that Bella go with him."

Jasper frowned, "Her emotions are soft, almost like I'm not getting the full extent of it, just bits and pieces."

Emmett grinned widely, "Bella Bear is a Kitten. It's too cute."

Jacob snarled at Emmett but Bella growled, stepping in front of Emmett, and held Jacob's gaze. Jacob turned and disappeared into the woods as Bella shifted right in front of them, fully clothed. She turned with a grin to Emmett.

"I'll show you Kitten someday Bear Man." She winked at him and Emmett's booming laughter echoed off the buildings behind them.

Rosalie shook her head, "So you're a shifter?"

Bella shook her head, "I am not a mongrel. Werewolves have no control over their shift. As you saw with Jacob any small emotional shift can cause the change. I am a higher being, sort of. It's…It's complicated." She frowned.

Rosalie had a sudden urge to pull Bella into her arms and wipe the frown from her beautiful face but she crossed her arms over her chest instead. Edward chuckled as he glanced at her but stopped quickly when he saw her glare and heard her thought, '_Don't push me Edward.'_

He turned to Bella quickly, "We are good with complicated."

Bella snorted then blushed and Rosalie involuntarily took a step towards her, only being stopped by Emmett. Bella grinned at her, "Maybe some other time Love. I have some wolves to deal with." Bella turned and shifted into her white tiger quickly running into the woods as Rosalie tried to get herself under control.

'_What is wrong with me?' _She thought as she blurred in the opposite direction and into the woods to hunt. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella is her mate but she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

.

.

Rosalie stood next to her car at lunch three weeks later. She hadn't said a word to Bella since that afternoon in the parking lot and she was beginning to feel the excruciating pain of avoiding her mate. Carlisle and Esme kept reminding her that avoiding her mate could have serious repercussions to both parties involved. She thanked them for their advice and then kindly told them to stay out of her business.

She knew she was beginning to break. The roar of a motorcycle met her ears and she turned in time to see Bella pull into the parking lot. She leaned against her bike as she steadied herself and Rosalie felt a rush of worry as she watched her mate stumble across the lot. Angela caught her as she tripped up the sidewalk.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked.

Bella muttered something Rosalie couldn't hear and Angela's head snapped up and looked directly at Rosalie. Rosalie frowned as Angela glared at her for a moment then helped Bella inside the building. Edward glanced at her with a look of worry.

"Bella is sick."

Fear crashed through Rosalie as thoughts of losing Bella before she even had a chance to have her crossed her mind. "Sick how?"

Edward frowned and glanced at Alice as she gasped. As she pulled out of her vision Edward stood with his mouth open in horror. Alice gripped Rosalie's arm tightly to the point the skin around her wrist began to crack.

"Rosalie I know you have issues you are trying to work through but Bella's life is on the line. She is definitely different than anything we have come across." Her grip tightened even more and Rosalie winced in pain as Alice continued quickly, "Rosalie this isn't about just you. Bella needs you."

Rosalie finally pulled free of her sisters grip, "It's not that easy Alice." She began walking towards her first class as the bell rang.

"She'll die if you don't do something soon Rosalie." Alice said angrily.

Rosalie froze in mid step. Her heart felt like it cracked and began to break apart as the image of Bella dead crossed her mind. She heard Edward's gasp behind her before she continued on her way without another word. Classes passed in a blur as her mind stayed focused on Bella. She found herself in the cafeteria as Emmett kicked her in the shin hard enough for it to register. She glanced up at him and he frowned worriedly at her. She shook her head, not wanting to talk to anyone and slipped out to her car. She sat there until the bell rang and made a decision she knew she needed to do.

She stared out the window of English until she heard the chair next to her move. She looked over at Bella and took in her exhausted appearance. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her cheeks seemed even more sunken in than they had weeks ago. An ache began in her chest as she took a deep breath and was filled with the scent of Bella, fresh rain and mangos.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She said quietly.

Bella glanced at her for a moment then nodded, "Bella Swan."

She didn't know what else to say. She had always found it easy to talk to people, even ones that annoyed her. But now sitting next to her own mate she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Class passed quicker than Rosalie wanted and she soon found herself alone as she walked towards her last class. Alice was waiting for her as she took her seat next to her sister and sighed heavily.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "Well its progress." Rosalie shook her head as she rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long week.

The next day in English Rosalie waited for Bella to take her seat before she spoke, "Why did you move here?" She winced slightly at the harsh tone she hadn't meant to use.

Bella quirked her right eyebrow at her and Rosalie's mouth filled with venom at the sexy as hell smirk that followed, "It's a long story."

Rosalie decided that she was brain dead. Two whole days of trying to talk to her mate and the best she could do was one sentence a day. She didn't understand why her brain functions seemed to end when Bella looked at her with those bright icy blue eyes and the smirk that always followed the words out of Rosalie's mouth. It was as if the girl was trying to cause her to malfunction and it made her angry.

The third day arrived and Rosalie waited for Bella to sit before opening her mouth to speak, "Do you have any other answers besides its complicated or a long story?" Anger causing her to glare at the girl.

That fucking smirk instantly appeared on Bella's face, "Do you have any other questions besides the long and difficult ones?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Avoiding my question?"

The smirk grew, "Will you keep asking?"

Rosalie huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest annoyed, "Are you ever going to answer?" She snapped at her.

Bella chuckled and Rosalie nearly melted on the spot. "Well at least we made it passed one sentence each." She stood as the bell rang.

Rosalie growled as she followed her out of the class room, "This isn't easy for me."

Bella spun to her suddenly, "And you think it's easy for me? You have no idea what I have to deal with." Her normally bright eyes were a dark blue and Rosalie lost control.

She slammed Bella's back against the locker as a surge of arousal hit her unexpectedly, her instincts flaring out of control. Bella's answering low growl set Rosalie's nerves on fire and for the first time since she awoke in this new life she felt alive. She pressed her body into Bella's tightly and when Bella's hands gripped her hips she moaned uncontrollably. She could feel Bella's hardness against her thigh and she stared at Bella wide eyed.

A look of fear crossed Bella's face before she growled angrily and shoved Rosalie away from her. Rosalie leaned against the locker as she watched Bella swiftly disappear down the hallway. She was afraid to move. Her legs felt shaky and weak and she knew if she tried to walk she would just collapse on the floor.

That night she pulled Carlisle into his office as soon as he returned home from his shift at the hospital and slammed his door shut so they had privacy. She told him about Bella as she paced back and forth in front of his desk.

Finally she turned to him, "You are like a father to me so I'm asking not only your medical advice but more so I'm asking for your fatherly advice. What do I do? How is it possible?"

The answering smile on his face confused her but she pushed it aside for the moment and focused on Bella. She needed to know everything she could.

Carlisle cleared his throat, which Rosalie noted was very odd for him. "I've come across a few in my four hundred years." He pulled a book off the shelf behind his desk, "They were very friendly and intelligent. They were eager to help aid in my research. What I've discovered is that there is a gene predisposition in which it acts as a survival mechanism in their race. She must be the only one of her family or pack. For her blood line to survive she was born with this gene."

"Then why is she my mate?" Rosalie asked even more confused.

Carlisle frowned, "That I do not know. She was born that way for a reason and she should not be confused with the wolves on the reservation. Her race is very rare. The Volturi, especially Aro, have found them intriguing creatures and as such he wants them protected. A few saved his and Marcus's life long ago and they have remained friends, to my knowledge anyway."

Rosalie's mouth twitched into a small smile, "So they live forever?"

He shrugged, "I do not know. The ones I met said yes. They stopped aging when they first shifted, which was about seventeen or eighteen years of age. Aro refused to let me experiment once he had been saved by one but refused to tell me why. After that I left the Volturi and found Edward and then Esme." He smiled at his wife's name.

Rosalie nodded, "Thank you." She hurried out of the room completely forgetting about his earlier actions and not seeing the huge smile on her adopted father's face.

The next morning, the fourth day, Bella looked even worse than the day before and Rosalie couldn't stop herself from meeting her as she slid off of her motorcycle. The girl stumbled and Rosalie caught her quickly.

"You okay?" She asked.

Bella looked up at Rosalie in shock then nodded, "This is a new development." She smiled weakly.

Rosalie frowned as she let go of her and followed her slowly towards the school building, "I wasn't done being angry at you and you just disappeared yesterday."

"About that…" Bella turned to face her as they stood next to a set of lockers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry."

Rosalie slowly backed Bella against the lockers, similar to the day before, "For some reason I didn't mind the _roughness _from yesterday."

Bella's right eyebrow twitched up as the smirk appeared and her bright icy blue eyes sparkled, "So… Dear diary, day four, Rosalie Hale tells me she likes it rough."

Rosalie's jaw dropped and Bella laughed. A full laugh and Rosalie melted on the spot as Bella turned to open her locker. Rosalie had to lean against the lockers to calm herself and her overactive libido. Bella shut her locker and turned back to her.

"I'm lovin' this look by the way." She leaned into Rosalie and brushed her lips across Rosalie's neck, so light it felt like a feather crossing her marble like skin, "I love the smell of peaches too." She walked away.

A low playful growl escaped Rosalie's lips as her body trembled from her mates seductive tone as she watched the girl's hips sway smoothly and the tight fabric of her jeans stretch across her perfectly shaped-

"At least try to think clean thoughts." Edward said with a laugh as he and Emmett appeared beside her.

Rosalie glared at him, "Stay out of my head if you don't like impure thoughts about_ MY_ mate."

"Ooh she finally said it out loud." Emmett chuckled and ducked the flying book that Rosalie launched at him.

Edward laughed, "Let's get to class. We can tease our sister later."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend as they passed her and grinned. Rosalie had finally met her match in Isabella Swan and he was excited to see where they would go with it.

Rosalie shook her head at her brothers as she made her way to class and found herself anticipating seeing Bella at lunch. It seemed to take forever for lunch to come but when it did she was the first to the cafeteria, much to the amusement of her siblings. She sat between Emmett and Alice as she waited for Bella and finally the object of her desire stumbled in with Angela. Angela glanced over at her and then whispered to Bella. Rosalie watched Bella smile at her before she grabbed her food. She sat at an empty table and Rosalie stood quickly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of twice in one day?" Bella asked, the smirk Rosalie was quickly becoming attached to, appearing.

She sat across from the girl, "What can I say? I'm being pulled to you." She raised her eyebrows.

Bella smiled and Rosalie knew if her heart could beat it would be beating right out of her chest. "Seems as if we are both in the same boat."

Rosalie cocked her head at her, "Can you answer one question honestly?"

Bella's smile disappeared.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "Do you have a mate?"

Bella seemed to relax slightly, "Yes."

Rosalie tensed and asked, "Who is it?"

Bella's brow creased in thought as she frowned, "I think we both know that answer."

"What happens if you aren't with your mate?" Rosalie asked quickly.

Bella sighed and looked away from her. She felt her heart sink as Bella didn't answer. The bell rang ten minutes later and Rosalie frowned as Bella stood silently. She watched the girl walk across the room and pause at the door. She lowered her head and said softly, "I'll die." With that she disappeared out the door.

Rosalie sat completely still as her worst fear was confirmed. She could feel her monster inside pacing its cage, begging to be free to claim their mate. She needed to act quickly before she ran out of time but she was still so new to this mate thing.

'_It will be easy, as easy as breathing if I would just let myself go.' _She thought angrily as she stood and made her way to biology, Emmett falling into step beside her.

Ten minutes after the bell rang for English to start Bella still hadn't arrived so Rosalie shot a quick text to Alice to ask.

_Where's Bella? -R_

Alice was quick to reply, _Sick -A_

Rosalie stood and hurried out of the room, meeting Alice in the hallway outside the girl's bathroom. Alice nodded to her as she walked passed her and slipped into her classroom. Rosalie entered the bathroom as Bella leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Bella glanced at her as she dried her face on paper towels, "I'm fine." She shrugged and headed for the door.

"Bella I don't know what to do about this." Rosalie rushed out.

Bella leaned back against the door and Rosalie could see how pale and tired she was, "I understand. I'm not pushing you into anything. I'm dealing with it okay." She hurried out of the room.

Rosalie turned to the mirror to stare at her reflection and whispered, "But I don't want to wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Bella stared at the moon as she lay on the roof of the barn like garage. Jacob was next to her in the silence of the night and she was comfortable. They had always been this way since they were kids even, just sitting together in silence, each understanding that there were some things that were best left unsaid.

Finally Jacob turned his head to look at her, "You look like hell."

She snorted, "Gee thanks Jake."

He chuckled, "Just keeping it real."

She rolled her eyes at him, "How's everything going with Sam?"

It was Jacob's turn to snort as he looked back up at the moon, "Sam is Sam and that isn't going to change."

She stared quietly at the moon and smiled, "I've found my mate."

Jacob laughed, "Let me guess, the blonde bloodsucker."

She continued to stay silent.

"Holy shit Bella. Please tell me you aren't serious." He sat up and looked down at her.

She glanced at him, "She's so gorgeous and when she get's worked up, I can barely keep my hands off of her. I need her but she's hesitant."

Jacob stared at his best friend. The pain on her face made his heart hurt for her. "Why hesitant?" he laid back again.

She shrugged, "I don't know. She wants me, I know she does but every time we get close she pulls away."

"Are you pushing her?" he asked quietly.

She frowned, "No. I won't push her."

"You know what's happening to you Bells. There is going to be a point you'll need to push or find another way."

A deep growl rumbled in her chest in warning, "Leave it alone Jake."

A twig snapped below them and a voice carried up to them, "You two coming? There won't be much food left."

She smiled as Jacob stood and jumped to the ground. She sighed and rolled off the roof, landing on her feet silently. Leah stood smiling at her as she walked forward, "How are you Bella?"

She grinned, "Good."

She let the girl wrap her around her shoulders as they walked towards the beach, not too far away. Leah tightened her hold as voices met their ears. They stepped out of the forest and onto the beach where a group of boys were talking and laughing around a bonfire.

Leah wrapped her arm around hers and walked closely with her to the group as Jacob ran for the food. "So how's school going Bella?"

"Good. I'm actually passing my classes so far."

Leah laughed, "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I keep forgetting that you're older than me." She chuckled as they stopped walking.

Leah leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. Bella was used to the girl doing these things. She had been since they met years ago. Of course back then Bella had been very attracted to her, but she shook her head not wanting to revisit that right now. Jacob jogged over with food in his mouth and three drinks in his hands.

She accepted hers and took a drink while Leah's little brother Seth ran up to them, "Bella!"

She smiled at the younger boy. He had always insisted he tag along with her and Leah when they wanted to be alone. Sometimes she found him too cute to leave behind and then others there was no question as to why he was left behind. She had watched him grow over the years but his attitude had stayed the same. He saw the positive in everything everywhere he went and at times she wished Sam would adopt that attitude.

"Seth." She greeted happily.

"Leah has been talking about you all summer." He grinned widely.

She glanced at the taller girl on her arm, "Really?"

Leah glared at her brother, "I'm going to kill you, you little brat."

Seth laughed, "Bella will protect me."

Jacob shook his head, "Bella's mine tonight Seth."

Leah let out a small growl and Bella chuckled as she pulled away from the girl, "Sorry Leah. I belong to someone already."

Sam smiled at them as he walked over to their group, "Bella, glad you could make it." He pulled her against his side.

She grimaced and jerked away from him, "Hello Sam."

Jacob glanced at Sam and then back to her and she shrugged. Sam had always been to touchy with her. she didn't mind Leah only because she loved her, although now she loved her in a different was. She wasn't _in _love with her but she still had a soft spot for the girl.

Sam held a cup out to her, "Try this."

She shook her head. While all of them had great senses of smell hers was ten times better and she could smell the hint of something other than alcohol in it. She never trusted Sam and had always tried to keep her distance from the man.

Jacob frowned and said, "Lets walk the beach Bells."

She nodded and followed Jacob towards the water as Seth laughed and Leah growled angrily. When they were far enough away from everyone she sighed, "I always thought that Leah and I would get back together, that when she shifted that would be that."

Jacob nodded, "She's been hoping for that since we found out you were coming home."

Bella looked back towards the girl as she stood next to her brother laughing at something one of the boys said. They had been together for years before she left and it had felt right. Angela had been in Phoenix and Bella had no choice but to go when she needed her.

Leave it to Angela to find the only group of vampire's in the desert that wanted a witch. She had no choice to move down there with most of her pack to save the Hag and bring her back home, but she would do it all over again if she had too. Angela and her were connected after all.

Her cell phone rang and she nearly dropped it in the water when she pulled it out, "Yo."

"Hey Boss, we got a problem." Her second in command said.

She sighed and hung up, "Gotta run Jake."

He nodded in understanding as she handed him her drink and ran for the forest, shifting as soon as she hit the trees. She opened her mind to her second and heard her voice, "Angela has company. They found her."

She growled as she kicked her body into high gear and blurred through the trees as fast as she could. Angela stood just inside the tree line as she neared the clearing. She shifted in mid run and blurred to Angela's side, "Hag."

Angela wrinkled her nose at her, "Ass."

She laughed as she stepped out of the trees and took up a position at the front of her pack, just as the nomads appeared on the other side of the clearing. They blurred close enough to check out everything in the clearing before the man with dirty blonde hair spoke, "We heard a noise and decided to investigate."

Bella nodded, "Where are you headed?"

The tall man with dreads smiled at her and spoke with a slight French accent, "Canada."

She nodded again, "There is a coven near here that have a permanent residence so I would appreciate if you didn't hunt here."

The man cocked his head at her, "You live near vampires? Peacefully?"

She nodded, "Yes. One of them is my mate."

His eyes widened slightly, "I'm always interested in trying new things."

Bella eyed him for a moment then shrugged, "Why are you really here Laurent?"

He grinned, "Just passing through."

She shook her head, "Like I believe that."

James snarled at her as he crouched to attack and she stiffened readying to defend. Laurent held his arm out, "There are too many of them."

She stood straight, "You might just want to keep going. I don't give third chances."

Laurent nodded, "We'll go now." He backed away as James glared at her.

Bella held his eyes as he growled. He stood suddenly and turned to follow Laurent. Angela came up beside her, "You're going to trust that they leave?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm going to follow. V get Angela home. Everyone else patrol. I don't want them doubling back."

She shifted and followed the two vampires. Laurent broke off from James and headed further west. She continued after James and when they were close to the border he spun to her.

"Finally."

She growled as he stalked closer and he grinned, "You are mine." Growls split the air as they lunged forward at the same time.

.

.

She was exhausted as she stood under the hot shower and scrubbed the dirt away. She had limped the entire way back home before Charlie had gotten off work and was showering while dinner was cooking downstairs. She knew he would be angry when he heard what happened and the text she had gotten a few minutes ago proved it. She pulled a pair of sweats on and a muscle shirt on before hurrying downstairs to check dinner.

As she set the table the front door opened, "Bella?"

She sighed, "Kitchen."

Charlie stood in the door way as his anger radiated towards her, "You are supposed to have back up."

"It was one vampire dad." She placed the steaks on the plates.

"One that nearly killed you before Bella." he snapped.

She sat the bowl of potatoes on the table, "I was younger and not as in control as I am now."

"That's not the point Bella."

She shrugged as she opened a can of beer and sat it near his plate, "He's dead and that is all that matters now."

He eyed her arm for a moment, "He bit you didn't he."

She nodded as she glanced at the gauze on her arm, "It's healing already. It'll be gone by the time I go back to school."

They ate in silence for a while and she could feel the venom cooling her body. She knew that Charlie was only worried about her but she was the alpha now and he needed to respect that. After they were done he leaned back in his chair, watching her closely for a moment.

"You know what you need to do." He said calmly.

She shook her head, "I'm not doing anything."

"Bella," he started.

She growled as anger tightened her chest, "I am the alpha and you need to respect that now."

He shook his head, "I do but right now I'm more worried about you."

She shook her head and stood, "No."

"Bells you have to do this." he pleaded with her.

"I don't have to do anything." She snapped.

"You'll die if you don't and it has nothing to do with your mate." He stood quickly.

She stared at him wide eyed, angry that he could ever think like that, "I'm handling this, my way dad. I'll be fine without that."

Glass shattered as he threw the plate at the wall in anger before growling at her, "I won't lose you Bella. You _will_ do this if it comes down to it." He spun on his heel and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

She turned to the sink and leaned on it. Her body ached and the venom coursing through her veins burned like a raging forest fire just under her skin. She hated fighting with him but she didn't know what else to do. She was doing her best to run the pack and deal with everything else. What else did she have to do?


End file.
